It's a Small World
by Ritsuka Lover42
Summary: It’s been 4 years since Chihiro came across the Spirit world and she can’t seem to let everyone go, but her hope to seeing Haku again are slowly fading in and out. What’s going to happen to our heroine when she finds out her class is having a new student
1. The New Student

A/N: Hi! Hi! This is my first Spirited away fanfic! I love all Hayao Miyazaki movies but I don't think I'd be any good making fanfics for the other --. Well Read and review plz!!

PS: Flaming is allowed because I want to know if I'm any good or not but if you do flame please ell me what I did wrong and how to make it better plz

Disclaimer: I own nothing, not even my own parents --

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Four years...

Four whole years...

Forty eight months...

One hundred and ninety two weeks...

One thousand four hundred and sixty days...

Yet she still remembered...

Any normal person would forgot something during a four year time period...but not her...

She wouldn't forget..

...No...more like...

She couldn't forget...

Ogino Chihiro quickly walked into her classroom of Sachigimi Middle. She was fourteen now though she was still as quiet and as anti-social as she was when she was a kid. Well it wasn't really the fact that she was anti-social, but that no one wanted to have anything to do with her. After she had left the spirit world, Chihiro got settled into her new home and her new school. She had a couple of friends and a lot of people liked her in her neighborhood. But when she got into middle school Chihiro realized her friends were diminishing.

There was no reason at all to her why all her friends decided to avoid her but the reason to them was one they hated to admit. Jealousy. Even though Chihiro hadn't matured mentally, she had physically and almost attracted every boy in the whole entire school. Her hair grew longer (though she still kept it up in a ponytail), she had grown a nice figure, and she ,as her mom put it, had a face any Japanese model would die for.

Chihiro on the other hand saw none of this through her eyes. She didn't think her body looked all that good. Her chest was basically flat (she was in a b-cup), her figure was barely there, her hair had gotten so hard to manage the ponytail was sloppy from time to time, and her face was basically the same as it had always been to her.

Placing her books on her desk and her bag at her side, Chihiro pulled out her sketch book and flipped through almost all of the pages. Now that her social life was ruined for no reason she had a bunch of free time to do whatever she wanted. Chihiro used that time to improve on her drawing and figured out she was actually really good at it. First she started off drawing simple things like objects and still life. Then she decided to go on to people. After that her parents realized how good she was and bought her tons of sketch books. Soon she wanted to challenge herself and began drawing buildings and other landscapes. Now she could draw about anything she wanted. But the sketch book in her hand was a special one unlike the others. This sketch book was part of herself, a part of her memory.

"Chihiro?"

A voice snapped her out of her thoughts as Chihiro looked up to whoever spoke the words. A smile graced her face as she saw the one and only person that ever cared about her.

Yanaka Izumi was Chihiro's one and only friend. They never really said they were friends to each other. One day during recess when Chihiro was drawing in the shade underneath a tree, Izumi walked up to her out of the blue and sat next to her. They had been silent until Izumi complimented her on her picture. Chihiro smiled and explained to her what it was and after that the two were inseparable.

What made Chihiro like Izumi even more was that fact that Izumi was just like her. Everyone shunned her because she thought she was really pretty and she attracted boys to her like moths to a flame. To Chihiro she actually thought Izumi was pretty. She had hair a little bit darker than mint green that stopped to her shoulders, milky skin, and lazy cerulean eyes. She was really nice, shy, and kind but hardly showed any emotion so the students thought she was stuck up and talked in a monotone type voice even if she was asking a question.

Izumi sat near Chihiro and looked at her sketch book.

"You drew another one?" She asked. Confusion crossed Chihiro's face before she stared down at her paper. There was another sketch she'd drawn and was meaning to color. It was Lin, from the spirit world. Chihiro had drawn her big sister figure siting under a sakura tree her hair blowing in the breeze and the petals flowing around her. In the background you could see a small spider resting on he branch on top of the brunette. Chihiro didn't really remember drawing the spider but she guessed it symbolized Kamaji.

Chihiro took out some color pencils and began filling in the sketch.

"Nope, just one I haven't finished." She said answering Izumi's earlier question. She had told her best friend about her trip to the spirit world four years ago. At first her friend's silence made her think she didn't believe her but then Izumi told her about one time when she and her parents lived on a farm. They had to grow crops in order to survive because they're farm was in the middle of nowhere but for some strange reason one day everything suddenly died. Izumi said she thought they would starve to death because nothing would grow and prayed for help. The next day she woke up and the garden was full of radishes as far as the eye could see. Izumi said she guessed it was a spirit or something that helped them out. Chihiro smiled as she thought of the radish spirit that was on the elevator with her the first time she went to the spirit world.

Then she thought about everyone in the spirit world. Lin, Kamaji, No face, Boh, that Yubaba bird, Granny, even Yubaba herself. She missed them all deeply. And it tore at her heart to know she could never see them again. But then she thought of something else that made her heart ache even more. Or rather _someone_ else. Someone that was nice to her yet cold and heartless at the same time. Someone that helped her through during her time of need. Someone that had always been there for her till the end. Someone that she would risk her life for. Someone that risked his life for her. Someone who...made a promise to her.

A promise that she held on for a lifetime. A promise that got her through day and night. A promise that kept her living even when she lost her friends. A promise that helped her when her parents didn't listen. A promise that made her painfully hopeful everyday of her life. A promise that she would meet Haku again in the human world. It had been four years since he made that promise to her when she reluctantly let go of his hand. Four years since she left him to come find her. Most people forget things in a four year time period but she wouldn't forget. ...no... she _couldn't _forget.

But...four years is also a long time to keep up hope and even tough she couldn't forget the promise..she could stop believing in it.

"Hey!" A sharp voice snapped her out of her attention as a pencil clocked her in the back of her head.. Chihiro turned around to her assultant clutching her throbbing head.

"Y-yes?" She asked politely. The girl who threw the pencil smirked.

"Give me you textbook I left mine at home." Her smirk grew wider as Chihiro placed the book on her desk. "And stop daydreaming. I've been calling your name for at least five minutes. I just wasted valuable breath so if I die earlier than planned it'd be your fault." The girl snatched up the textbook and stuffed it in her bag showing her intention of keeping it. Chihiro sighed and turned around in her seat. She could tell it was going to be a rough day.

The brunette watched her teacher finally walk into the room someone following close behind her. Chihiro cocked her head. Were they a new student? It was pretty weird for a transfer and it was the begining of the year. Well they had at least been in school for about two months and a half. Why transfer now? Chihiro turned to her friend but all Izumi did was shrug softly not even looking from her book she was reading, indictating she had no idea what was going on.

"Okay students today I have two special surprises for you!" The teacher began sticking up two fingers as if giving a victory sign. A loud mumble erupted in the class, everyone trying to figure out what the surprises were. Since no one knew they bombarded the blonde teacher with questions.

"Settle down! Settle down! If you'll be quiet I'll tell you."

The class got quiet.

"Okay! The first surprise is I'm going to past out your test scores from the previous week."

The class groaned.

"Hey! Hey! Wait let me finish."

The teacher cleared her throat.

"I think you all did exceptionally well on the test, some more than others, but since you all made such good grades I decided to bring some treats today!"

Everyone in the class room clapped and cheered happily with the exception of Chihiro who just continued drawing but humming happily, Izumi who just gave a small smile still reading her book, and some guy sleeping in the back of the room, who just drooled on the desk.

"So what's the other surprise Liona-sensei?" A student bravely piped up as the teacher rummaged through her desk for the treats. Liona-sensei's green eyes snapped open as she banged her head on the bottom of the desk in an attempt to stand up.

"Ouch! Heheh sorry I forgot about that one." She said smiling and rubbing the back of her head. Liona-sensei side-stepped revealing the kid who was clinging to her earlier like a baby duck. Chihiro's eyes widened at the young boy standing in front of her. He had dark brown hair that stopped almost at his shoulders. His eyes were narrow and were a deep forest green type color and he wore a white button down shirt with a few at the top open and hanging from his neck were black strings one attatched to a ting-yang necklace. Except it only had the black part. He also wore blue jeans with rips and tears and dark green and white tennis shoes.

But apart from everything she just named in her head the brunette in front of her looked oddly familiar. Like she had seen him before somewhere but she couldn't put her finger on it. It was only when Liona-sensei wrote his name on the board did it finally click to her.

Apart from the hair and the clothes, the boy standing in front of her looked exactly like Haku...


	2. The Romantic Reunion

A/N: Okaaaaaaaaay! Konnichiwa! Here's the second chapter! Since it's summer I should be finished with it pretty soon but sometimes I get major writing block so if I don't update like for a while just know my lonely brain cell ran away and I was trying to get it back. Okay enough talking onward my trusty steed to CHAPTER 2!!

Disclaimer: I don't own Spirited Away but I do own the person who wrote it cough he's down in the basement cough

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

It was lunch time yet the cafeteria was so quiet you could hear a pin drop. Usually it was booming with the sound of overly hyped teenagers with gossip they heard from their best friends who heard from another friend who heard from another friend who heard from another friends who heard from some guy down the street but today everyone was preoccupied with something...more important.

It seemed that all the teachers were preoccupied by staring at the guys, who were preoccupied by glaring at the girls, who were preoccupied by flirting with the new kid.

Chihiro blinked blankly at everyone in front of her. She and Izumi decided the take refuge in a nearby corner for safety reasons. But that didn't help the fact that she was horribly confused. Sure the new guy was cute, but did they really want to give up their whole lunch period to stare, glare, and flirt at him? She turned towards Izumi and sighed.

"Sometimes I wonder what it's like to be a true teenager." She said to her best friend. Izumi nodded.

"It seems that part of it is buttering up a cute guy for a tiny chance of going out with him." Izumi replied taking a bite out of her sandwich. Chihiro nodded.

Another thing she liked about Izumi was how blunt she was about certain matters. If it wasn't her friends, she could care less about hurting their feelings.

"But I still don't see what all the commotion is about. I mean sure he is kind of cute and all but not enough to go hungry all day for." Chihiro looked at the new kid sitting at his desk not even acknowledging the idiots around him as he ate his lunch. When he had first come into the class, she had been so caught up about the fact that the looked like Haku she didn't even hear or read his name off the board before the teacher wiped it off and told him to sit down. Now she kind of regretted that.

"Are we the only girls with common sense around here?" She sighed.

"Oh don't think _your _all high and might Ogino." A girl with sort black hair and purple eyes said as she stood in front of Chihiro with her hands on her hips. "You know you're interested in him too."

'Yeah but for a totally different reason.' Chihiro thought.

"Actually I'm not. He's not that interesting to me." The brunette replied. Her remark seem to attract the other girls attention if only for a second.

"What do you mean you're not?!" One girl demanded.

"Oh look now she think she's too good for him." Another scoffed.

"What a loser."

"He'd never date someone like you."

"Who would?"

"I mean look at her. Even a blind person wouldn't date her."

"I guess she can't seem to get that through that thick skull of hers."

"No one even wants her here."

"Yeah she should just disappear."

"Begone little bug."

"Yeah you'll just taint the new kid like everything else."

"Take your freaky little sketchbook and your freaky little friend and leave us alone."

"Yeah!"

"Go home!"

"Yeah!"

Chihiro felt the tears brim at the corner of her eyes but she wouldn't give them the satisfaction of seeing her cry. That's what they want in the first place. She slowly got up, her hair covering her face, and every eye in the class on her as grabbed her bag off her desk before walked out the class. A huge tension filled the room yet no one said a word. Izumi got up and grabbed her things too before heading out the door and following Chihiro. Everyone stared quietly no one even believing what had just happened. Suddenly the new kid stood up putting his unfinished lunch into his bag. All attention turned towards him and the girls swamped him once again.

"Where are you going?"

"Stay here with us!"

"You haven't even finished your lunch yet."

"Stay! Stay!" They all sang at the same time. The young boy just walked towards the classroom door stopping only when he was in the doorframe.

"I don't have any intention on staying here with insensitive and heartless boneheads wo can't turn their mouths off and their brains on." He said simply before leaving the way Chihiro and Izumi went.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

When Izumi walked outside the school she found Chihiro sobbing silently on a bench beneath a tree. The young teen went over to her best friend and sat quietly beside her. She knew it was wrong to say but she was glad Chihiro was crying. The brunette always kept her feelings bottled up inside as to not show weakness, but that only made matters worse. Izumi was happy she could finally let it all out. But it also hurt her to see her friend this way too. Sitting alone with her head buried in her knees. She looked so weak yet like she was trying to be strong.

Izumi's thoughts were cut off when she heard approaching footsteps. The young teen shot up in defense mode, determined not to let anyone see her friend like this. Her defenses were shut down though when she saw the new kid approaching them. They locked eyes for a second before she stepped aside nodding in aknowledgement. She knew what this kid was Chihiro and she knew if anyone could make her best friend feel better, it was him.

The young boy sat on the bench next to the crying girl and smiled. He reached into the pocket of his jacket and pulled out a bundle of paper towels. The rustling sound caught Chihiro's attention and she looked up to meet his forest green eyes. Then she looked down to meet a bunch of onigiri wrapped in paper towels.

"Go on eat one. It'll make you feel better." The boy said. Chihiro turned away and shook her head as her tears kept flowing. She buried her ead into her kness and the new kid wrapped his arms around her shoulders and presented the food once more.

"I put a spell on it, so it'll give you back your strength." He announced. Chihiro's head popped up and she stared at him with wide eyes. It was like de ja vu. The she finally figured it out. Even though they were meant as a joke, those words made her heart break and heal at the same time. She finally realized who this kid was now. Suddenly she grabbed his shirt and buried her face into his chest crying harder. The boy wrapped his arms around her and softly stroked her hair with a small smile on his face.

"You've grown a lot Chihiro." He said planting a kiss on the top of her head and taking a deep breath breathing in her scent. "I've missed you." Chihiro clenched his shirt tighter trying harder to calm down.

"I've...missed...you too..." She finally choked out before sobbing heavily again and nuzzling deeper into his chest. "I've missed you so much...Haku..."

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

The were only two words that rang through Chihiro's head that could describe her day at school.

Living hell.

When she had finally calmed down for her sob fest, she, Izumi, and Haku walked to the bathroom to get Chihiro cleaned up. Unfortunately Haku didn't really care about the different bathrooms for different genders rule and got a week detention when a teacher came in and saw him cleaning Chihiro's face on the sink. Then they went to the classroom and she and Izumi were nearly forced to stand in the front of the class by Liona-sensei. Said blonde made every girl in the room apologize to them for what they said earlier. Unfortunately the happiness that caused was destroyed because Liona-sensei gave them a weeks detention for skipping class.

And just when she thought nothing could get worse, she saw a picture in the hallway of her and Haku hugging on the bench. Turned out while he was comforting her, a student from the yearbook commitee was walking around campus taking new photos. Now not only will all the girls in her class hate her, but all the girls in the enitire school would as well!!

So now here she was at the end of the day sitting in a classroom with her best friend, the guy she loved but hadn't seen for four years straight, and some fat, sweaty guy that was supposed to watch them during detention, but found it more amusing to go to sleep. Chihiro would have thought this great if it weren't for the fact that when he snored and sounded like a giant eighteen-wheeler running down a endless highway while pressing on the gas pedal to gain more speed while doing it.

But after all that happened. Chihiro finally found refuge in her sketch book. When she began drawing into it, nothing could bring her down. She looked around the room at her friends. Izumi was deeply into a book only glancing once and a while out the window. Chihiro knew she was checking the time that way. She also knew the mint haired girl hated using technology so she never wore watches or used the computer. Books were her friend.

Then she glanced over to Haku who was glaring codly at the clock waiting for the bell to ring. The dragon suddenly sensed someone staring at him and he turned around to meet Chihiro's gaze. He gave her a small smile and Chihiro blushed and looked away quickly. It was hard talking to him normally again after all that happened. Shaking her thoughts aside Chihiro got back to work in her sketch book. She needed all her concentration on this project. It was the biggest one yet.

So far she had drawn the Spirit world at the bottom of the page with the underwater tracks and everything. In the sky she drew a faint outline of the river spirit she had helped among the clouds. Then she had Boh and the crow when they were under they're spell as a mouse and a smaller bird floating on a cloud. Around them she drew what the really looked like faintly. Under that cloud she was currently drawing Haku in his dragon form and herself riding on top him like old times. All she had left to do was draw Lin, Kamaji, No Face, Granny, and the soot grimlins flying under them and when she colored it, it would be done. She drew Yubaba as the sun because she always had a hot temper.

Finally the bell rang sharply awaking the "proctor" or whatever you would call him. Chihiro, Izumi, and Haku grabbed their things and ran out of the class in a hurry. When they got out of the school they stopped to catch their breath.

"Hey...Izumi...Do...do you think...we can go over...your house...today?" Chihiro asked between breaths. Izumi softly nodded before the three haded towards her home. Chihiro and Haku fell into a slow pace so that they could talk privately.

Unfortunately neither of them knew what to say.

"So...um...how is the spirit world now?" Chihiro asked.

"The same." Haku answered. Chihiro mumbled a soft 'oh' before gazing down at her shoes. An entire four years of missing each other and nothing to talk about. She didn't exactly plan their reniuon to be like this. To tell the truth she was slightly dissappointed. She wanted it to be a little more...romantic she guessed.

'This is definately not romantic.' She shook her thoughts away. Maybe she could ask him what he had done for four years? Actually that was a good idea. Did it really take four years for him to find her? Was he dilly-dallying the wole time? She thought she was important to him. Maybe he didn't break his apprenticeship with Yubaba right away. But then why was he here now? Nothing made sense at all and it was really irritating her! What did he possibly have to do that would take him four freaking years to find her! He had to be occupied with something else. How else would it take that long. Maybe he decided not to come at first. Then it was really pointless for him to be here now.

Chihiro didn't even notice all the emotions crossing her face because of her toughts but Haku did. And when he saw the anger that took over he stopped in his tracks. The dragon reached out and grabbed her arm making her stop and turn around to him.

"What's the matter?" He asked. Chihiro looked confused for a second before her face hardened and taking a deep breath. It was either now or never.

"What took you so long to get here?" She blurted out making Haku retract his arm and stare at her blankly. Izumi knew this might be long so she grabbed her book out her bag and made herself comfortable on a near-by fence.

Haku stared at Chihiro in confusion. "What?"

"Why did it take you so long to get here? Do you know how long I've been waiting for you?! How long I was hoping, PRAYING you would come back, but I would just wake up dissapointed. Four years. Four whole years! What could possibly keep you from finding me for four whole years?! I was starting to lose hope! I was starting to believe you weren't coming! That something happened and that I would never see you again. Why did you take so long? Why?" By the time she was through with her rant tears had begun runnning down her face again. Haku stared at her for a while before the slamming of a book caught their attention.

"I know this is going to be a long explanation so can we at least do it at my house where I can sit somewhere comfortable." She stated monotonely as usual before putting her book up and walking off. Chihiro and Haku glanced at each other before following her in a deadly silence.

This was definately not romantic...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Hi Hi So what did you think... Well just tell me in the review. I tried to make it as long as I could. but hehe you know. It's hard to come up with stuff and I had major writers block. Though it got over it pretty quick that's not the point right now. Anyway R&R plz!!

Next Chapter: Haku will tell Chihiro exactly what he had been doing for the past four years, but will Chihiro accpet the truth? Or is the betrayal Haku caused tear them apart? And why can't Chihiro call him by his real name?


	3. The Explanation

A/N: Ohayo gozaimasu! Okay so here's the third chapter. I'm gonna try to make this one long so if it drags on about nothing please don't be mad at me. My friend also told me that in my last chapter I kind of overwrote it a little. Like the sweaty fat proctor or Chihiro's day. Sorry if I did that's just basically how I speak. Anyway onwards my trusty steed to CHAPTER 3!!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything...unfortunately that includes money in my pockets T-T

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

To her she had waited four years...

To him she had waited four months...

It was pretty obvious seeing that the spirit world was a whole different _**world**_ so of course there would be definite time differences. But that thought didn't seem to cross Chihiro's mind at the moment. Haku knew how hurt she was and he felt horrible about it but there was nothing he could do. Even four months was a long time to wait so he could only imagine what four _years_ was like.

But that was the only thing he could do right now because at that moment he, Chihiro, and the girl named Izumi were sitting on the mint haired teen's couch, drinking the tea she had prepared. Haku sipped lazily for his porcelain cup before placing it down and staring oddly at his lap. How was he going to explain the past four months...years to Chihiro. He had been through _a lot _and half of it he didn't even want Chihiro to know. But unfortunately none of it could be left out or none of it would make sense.

Sighing he swallowed loudly as he saw Chihiro finish her tea and turned towards him slowly. Izumi picked up the dishes and headed for the kitchen. Chihiro and Haku sat in heavy silence for what seemed what like hours but in reality was only minutes. Finally Chihiro suddenly got brave enough to start the awaited conversation.

" I guess I'm ready." She said softly. Haku continued staring at his lap trying to figure out exactly what he should start out with. Maybe he should just tell her all that happened first then end it with a dramatic closing. Or maybe he could just tell her it wasn't four years and trap her in a state of shock so that he would never have to explain anything.

Finally after think for what seemed like hours but in reality was only a few short seconds, Haku took a deep breath before he began.

"I know how much you're hurt right now Chihiro and I know how long you've waited for me to return. But you need to know this before I tell you anything. There is a huge time difference between our worlds and even though it may seem like it took me four years to get here, in the spirit world, it had only been four months." Haku explained as Chihiro's eyes widened. Four months? That was still a long time but the first four months after she had left the spirit world were like heaven to her. The first _year_ was when her faith was the strongest. To tell the truth it wasn't even until a little after three years did she begin to lose faith in their promise.

"Even after seeing you off to the human world and learning my real name, I didn't break my apprenticeship with Yubaba yet. The reason was because of her spells. I spent the first month secretly going through every spell book she had to try to find my way to the human world. I lived with Kamaji then. He and Lin helped me and made sure Yubaba didn't figure out what I was planning. After I had found the spell I quit with Yubaba telling her I knew my real name and left the bathhouse and everything inside it."

'That must have been why my faith was the strongest during the first year. It was because he was trying his hardest to come and find me.' Chihiro thought actually on the edge of her seat wanting to hear what happened next. She wasn't disappointed.

"It only took me a couple of weeks to completely master the spell but I didn't want to use it just yet. I guess I thought I just wasn't prepared. So I spent the next couple of days preparing myself when I met an old fox spirit. She asked of my journey and I explained it all to her. She made me realize that even with the spell I wouldn't be able to travel to the human world."

Chihiro cocked her head in confusion. "Why not?" She asked. Haku turned to her showing the hate and anger that flashed throuh his eyes for a moment.

"Because I was a river spirit. And without my home to return to I would have vanished from your world before I even got there." Chihiro's eyes widened and she dropped her head slightly.

"Oh." Was all she managed to say.

"So I asked for her help. She said the only way she knew was to make myself human. Of course at first the thought repulsed me but then I thought about it and agreed. If it was the only way to see you, repulsive or not I would do it."

Chihiro blushed darkly.

"I spent my last few weeks and a few days of the new month learning that spell. But when I finally mastered it...she came."

OoOo Flash Back oOoO

_Haku bowed to his master before gathering his materials._

"_Thank you for teaching me this technique." He said bowing once more. The old fox nodded._

"_You have a long road ahead of you young one. I grant you my wishes to a safe journey." She replied lowering her head in respect before going back into her home. Haku blinked gratefully after his master before heading out of the door. The old fox spirit was right. He did have a long journey ahead of him and he had no time to lose. He wasted enough time already. He just hoped Chihiro hadn't forgotten about him. Or fallen in love with someone else._

_Shaking the doubts out of his head Haku traveled towards Kireichi falls. The old fox master had told him that was the only place he could use the spell to turn himself human. It wasn't that far but he wanted to hurry anyway. The faster he got there, the faster he'd see Chihiro. _

_The sun was falling behind the horizon by the time Haku arrived and the young dragon decided to stop and set up camp. As he was setting down his things there was a faint sound in the distance. Haku decided to check it out so he quietly snuck through the bushes surrounded the area. His eyes widened at what he saw was making te noise. Underneath the waterfall was a girl about his age with blonde hair accompanied by blue violet streaks running through it pinned up in two long pigtails. There was a blue violet star on her right cheek and a crescent moon on her other. At the top of her head was a red headband decorated with jewels. Her skin was slightly tan and on one of her ponytails lay a lavender, pink and white flower with two yellow stems poking out from the side. _

_Haku was so entranced by the girl he didn't even notice she had turned around from washing her hair and was now staring at him with huge emerald eyes. It was only when she approached him did he gain his composure by putting on his famous poker face and stared back at her with cold eyes. To his surprise the girl smirked at his facade and reached for one of his pale hands. _

"_It's a pleasure to meet you Kohaku." She said smiling foxily. Haku's eyes widened. How did she know his name? He had never seen the girl till now._

"_How do you know my name?" He asked coldly, snatching his hand out of her tan ones. The girl's grin grew wider. And for some reason Haku's heart lurched._

"_My name is Sushiyon Kiri. I am the spirit of Kireichi falls. I know everything." She said moving her to cup his face. Haku grabbed her hands before they could touch him. He stared at her with a heated glare as if trying to set her on fire. There was something about this girl that didn't sit right with him and he feared if he stayed any longer he would lose his mind._

"_I have to leave. There's something very important for me to do so if you will excuse me," He said dropping her hand and heading toward her campsite. Kiri stared after him, her grin still seated on her face._

"_Your important thing is no longer necessary. Your important person is no longer there." Haku stopped dead in his tracks and turned around sharply._

"_What do you mean?" Kiri's smirk grew wider showing gleaming fangs._

"_Ogino Chihiro is no longer apart of the human world. Your journey is pointless. She will not be there. She has passed on." Haku's eyes widened as he stared at the falls spirit before him. Chihiro...Chihiro couldn't be dead. There was no way. Did she die in an accident? What if she got tired of waiting and killed herself? No! No it couldn't be true! It couldn't..._

"_You're lying." Haku spouted hatefully. There was no way Chihiro was dead. He wouldn't believe it. Kiri crossed her arms over her chest. That's when Haku realized she was only wearing a red cloth that was tied only over her chest exposing her stomach and a red cloth tied around her waist in the form of a short skirt. Haku found his eyes slowly running over her body. She had a small blue violet jewel planted on her bare stomach and a bracelets like her headband on her hands, forearms, thighs, and ankles. Kiri seemed to notice Haku staring and stepped closer to him._

"_I do not lie. I know everything from all worlds. Human world, spirit world, I am in all places."_

_Haku frozen in his place. Chihiro was pletely gone away. Gone away where no spirit could go. Gone away from him. Kiri took this chance wrap her arms around Haku's chest and smiled, her hands gripping his back in a death grip. _

"_Ogino Chihiro is dead, but Kiri is not. Stay here with me Kohaku. Love only me." Haku felt his pain and shock slowly ebb away only to be replaced by warmth and comfort. _

"_Love only me..." Kiri repeated. Haku felt his vision suddenly blurring._

"_Ogino Chihiro is dead..." Haku felt his mind go blank. The last thing he remember was feeling Kiri's smirk against is chest. Haku's eyes faded out as he recited his last words._

"_Who is Ogino Chihiro?"_

OoOo End Flash Back oOoO

Chihiro stared at the young dragon with wide eyes. So the reason she stopped believing in their promise was because some spirit made him forget about her. So they're feelings were connected even though they were in two different worlds. Well they always did say love was the strongest feeling of all. Chihiro shook her head to snap out of her shocked daze. She couldn't believe that he forgot her. Even though he was possessed by a spirit who wanted to keep him all for herself for no particular reason, but I mean, come on, he could have fought back!

The young brunette sighed. She guess his explanation did help a bit. And she figured out things that helped her feel much better. She was really glad to know she wasn't losing faith in their promise for no reason. Well waiting four years was a very good reason but she would wait an eternity if only to be with him again. Then Chihiro realized something and looked over to Haku, then around the room, then back to Haku, then around the room again, and on her fifteenth time looking from Haku to the room, confusion decorated her face.

"Haku, if that spirit made you forget all about me then...how are you here?"She asked pointing towards him as if expressing her point. Haku nodded before continuing.

"It wasn't until a few days after I first met her. I had been living with her in a den underneath the waterfall. I wasn't in my right mind the whole time until I found the spell book the old fox spirit lent me so I could read over the spell. My curiosity quickly got the better of me. I reread the whole book only stopping when I reached the spell the fox spirit had taught me. The spell that would make me human. I suddenly remembered everything and the real reason I was at the falls. I also had a feeling...a feeling that you were still alive...and still waiting for me. After that I quickly packed everything and left into the waters. Kiri followed me making all propositions and begging me to stay. I used the spell and left without another word."

Chihiro could feel water filling in her eyes. He came even though he heard she was supposedly "dead". He tried anyway and that made her the happiest teenager in the world.

"The last month I spent looking for you. I looked for your school had taken most of my time finding somewhere to stay, a job, and supplies. Then I spent the remainder of my time transferring into your school." Haku looked over to the other brunette who he was explaining this all to. He knew it was probably hard to take in everything he just said. After he only explained four months of her four year torture.

"Chihiro I– " Haku was cut off by Chihiro falling atop of him, hugging him tightly.

"Oh Haku, you don't know how happy I am right now." She whispered into his chest. Haku stared blankly before slowly wrapping his arms around his love tightly.

"I'm sorry I made you wait so long." Chihiro shook her head.

"I don't care anymore_. _You're here now...and that's all that matters." The two stayed like that for a while before Izumi came in carrying another platter.

"Would you two love birds like something to eat or should I wait until _after_ the make-out." She teased placing the platter on the table. Chihiro blushed and pulled away from Haku quickly. Izumi smiled and sat down opposite of them, tucking her legs under the table.

"So Haku's your name is it?" She asked. Haku couldn't tell if she cared or not because of the bored tone of her voice. He looked towards Chihiro who shrugged silently saying she always sounded like that. He looked back towards the mint haired girl before shaking his head.

"No. Actually my real name is Kohaku. Nigihayami Kohaku." He replied. Izumi took one of her few emotion showing trump cards and let confusion take over her face...for a couple of seconds.

"But on the board it said your name was Nigihayami Haku." She retaliated. Chihiro looked at Haku. Why had he chosen the name that Yubaba had given him? Didn't she help remember his name? Suddenly Chihiro realized something. She hadn't called him by his real name since she met him either.

'I wonder why. I write his real name in all of my pictures of him.' She thought pulling her sketchbook out of her bag. She flipped to a picture she recently drew about a week ago. It had Haku flowing through the waters of the Kohaku river with Chihiro riding on his back just like when he had first saved her. She looked at the bottom of the page where she usually wrote his name and her eyes widened. At the bottom was the name Haku instead of Kohaku. Chihiro frantically flipped through her book to an older picture she drew about a year and a half ago. The bottom also read Haku in place of the Kohaku she swore she remembered writing.

Chihiro looked through every page in her book that had a picture of Haku in it and her breathing grew quicker. Every single one read Haku. Why had the name changed? She remembered writing Kohaku on every one of his pictures. She was sure of it! Or maybe she actually wrote Haku and thought she had written Kohaku unstead. But that doesn't explain why she never thought to call him by his real name when she first met him again. She looked at the dragon who was telling Izumi about his name.

"Haku..." Haku turned towards Chihiro and stared questioning. Chihiro looked down in horror. She knew something was up now. She had just in her mind and voice said Kohaku. So where was the Ko? What happened to the Ko?!

"Chihiro?" Haku questioned. Chihiro looked a him her eyes still wide, her hand on her throat.

"Haku...Ha...K...K-Ko..ha...H...k-ku..." She choked. Haku moved closer thinking something was stuck in her throat.

"Chihiro are you okay?' He asked concerned. Izumi shot up and patted the back her best friend who was choking out K's and O's with some occasional Ku's and maybe a Ha here or there.

After what seemed like minutes of trying, Chihiro gripped Haku's white shirt tightly before looking at him with huge tears in her eyes.

"Chihiro, what's wrong?" He asked grabbing her hands softly. Tears poured down the teens face as her grip tightened.

"Your name..." She whispered. Izumi and Haku stared in confusion. "I can't say your name..."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Uh Oh! Cliff Hanger how could I?! Anyway that was Number 3!! I think they migt have fallen out of character a little but it was hard to do that explanation and keep everyone's cool attitude. If you have any suggestions on how to make this better please please please tell me. And I know I still called Kohaku Haku even though Kiri called him by his real name. I won't change that until Chihiro can call him by his real name because she's more important. Oh and just to let you know, Kiri is still important to the story so don't forget her. She wasn't going to let Haku get away from her like that. Lol R&R plz!!

Next Chapter: It's back to school for the three but is Chihiro safe there? It appears rumors seemed to be going around about Chihiro and the "new kid" and now the whole student body, boys and girls, are after her for the same reason. To keep her away from Haku.


	4. The Torture

A/N: Hi! Sorry it took so long. My friend wanted to make a couple of chapters out of a story she was writing before she forgot. Her computer is the only thing work now so we both share it. ANYWAY moving on. Since I took so long to update I'll try to make this chapter long too. Oh and um my friend is really pushy so she might be hogging the computer longer if she has really good ideas so if I take a long time just wanted to make sure everyone knows why/ Enough chatter. Onward my trusty steed to CHAPTER 4!!

Disclaimer: Tis thee do not owneth thine movie bot only thine pocket change and thou art happy about it

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**_(How girls torture)_**

There were only three things that Chihiro hated in her school life: the other teenagers except her friends, the cafeteria food, and rumors. She hated rumors because rumors were nothing but lies made up by bored teenager who wanted to pick on someone and ruin their life. But the Chihiro absolutely positively absotively posilutely despised rumors when they were _true. _Especially the one that was going around now.

Chihiro hadn't even taken two steps into her school before all eyes were directed to her. She nervously took another step and the whispers began. When she took four steps they got louder and began pointing. Exactly what was going on?! And exactly how was a she supposed to get to her locker this way?!

All her questions were unfortunately answered the worst way she could think. A gang of girls came towards her with murder in their eyes. Chihiro backed out of the school and raised her hands in defense. She was suddenly regretting walking to school by herself. Why she'd come up with a dumb idea like that anyways?!

"What do you think you're doing?!" One girl yelled. Chihiro stared at her completely confused. All she did was come to school. Obviously that wasn't a crime yet right?

"I don't know what you're talking about." Chihiro replied. The girls looked at each other silently saying she was playing dumb. Truth is she really had no freaking idea why these girls were ganging up on her like this. She guessed her face showed her confusion because slowly began to realize she was telling the truth. That didn't stop them though.

"Rumor has it you've been getting a little too cozy around the new student." Another girl explained placing her hands on her hips. Chihiro's eyes widened. They started rumors about her and Haku already and he's only been here for like a day?!

"Yeah. There's pictures of you cuddling all up to him on the campus bench."

"And more walking home together hand in hand."

"Rumor has it that you've known each other for a really long time. Like childhood friends." One girl was dangerously close to her face spitting her words through clenched teeth. Chihiro backed away a little. Okay so now they were assuming she and Haku had already been close even though it was true they didn't need to run it aaround the whole school! Chihiro noticed people were gathering around the front doors trying to look at an expected fight. The girls came closer aking Chihiro step back not noticing the mud puddle till she slipped and fell into it. The girls smirked triumphantly and leaned down to meet her face to face.

"Don't you even think about getting close to him anymore. If we hear one more little rumor or see one more picture of you two, you," She said poking Chihiro hard in the forehead who was trying to get up which only resulted in her falling back down. "will be in the nurse's office for the rest of the school year. And it's not a threat, it's a promise!" All three girls finally turned aound and headed back into the schol. Chihiro looked at everyone at the front doors and noticed Izumi and Haku standing among the crowd. She lowered her head and picked herself up. She stood there until everyone went back inside before she turned around and headed home. A hand on her shoulder stopped her and she turned towards Izumi who shook her head. Chihiro sighed and took her friends hand before heading towards the gym lockers. Thank goodness she had extra clothes in her locker.

After washing up quickly and putting on her gym clothes she and Izumi made their way towards class. Chihiro hugged the bag close to her chest as she walked down the empty halls. She couldn't believe her life was being threatened just because she hung out with a boy. Well sure this boy was also the love of her life that she hadn't seen in four years but they didn't know that. And the worse part was she couldn't even tell Haku why she had to suddenly avoid him. Chihiro doubted she'd even be able to get close enough to drop a hint.

She silently thanked the dragon for being smart as she walked into the class. He would figure out the problem and probably find a way against it. Chihiro walked to the front to get her slip for detention and felt every female eyes boring into her soul as if trying to set her on fire to eliminate the problem. She glanced towards Haku who stared at her concerned. Chihiro silently thanked Liona-sensei for putting him on the opposite side of the room. That way she could avoid him better during class.

Of course that was easier said than done. Her mind kept drifting towards the dragon her eyes doing the same every so often. Only when she heard a growl or felt a kick under her desk did she avert her gaze back to her teacher who was currently...teaching. A heavy sigh erupted from her lips as she rubbed her sore leg. It was always the same spot they kicked and she'd put it on her life there was a humongous bruise. Chihiro flipped through her book boredly. She needed to figure something out or she'd be black and blue all over.

Someone tapped her on her shoulder and she turned to see Izumi writing something down. Turning back around felt the note being placed in the back of her shirt. She yawned and strecthed pretending to have an itch before grabbing the note and reading it. It was a small piece of paper that only had one word: sketchbook. Chihiro turned towards her best friend who was reading a book and smiled. Leave it to Izumi to always make the best out of the worst situation for her.

Chihiro reached into her bag and pulled out her skecthbook turning towards and empty page. She quickly drew an outline before slowing down for the details. It was a picture of Haku sitting in his desk by a huge window looking at the clouds. When she colored it the sun would be illuminating him like an angel. Chihiro smiled. They may have taken the real thing from her but she always had him in her sketchbook. Suddenly the chair slipped from under her making her plummet to the ground.

Chihiro groaned and rubbed her back. She could have broken her tail bone falling like that. What happened? She turned to Izumi who was looking straight ahead with hatred in her eyes and murder on her face. Chihiro then looked up and saw the three girls from this morning grabbing her sketchbook and flipping through it.

"Look at these disgusting pictures. What is half this stuff?" One girl sneered. Chihiro jumped up ignoring the pain in her butt and paying attention to the pain in the butts in front of her.

"Give that back that's mine!" She screamed reaching for her sketchbook. Another girl just pushing her back making her fall again. What was with these girls and making her fall everywhere they went?

"I don't think so." The first girl replied still looking through the book. She suddenly stopped when she came across a picture of Haku in his dragon form. She read the bottom and sneered before looking hatefully at Chihiro.

"So now you're drawing sickening pictures of him too?" She growled before smirking. She held the sketchbook up with one hand and the picture with another. Chihiro's eyes widened in horror as she ripped the page apart into tiny pieces. Tears formed in her eyes she jumped up frantically. "Stop it! Stop it please!!" She screamed trying to reach the girl and her sketchbook.

One girl grabbed her holding her back the other girl racing towards Izumi who was getting up to kill the three in front of her. Chihiro struggled against the girls hold as the leader of the trio ripped up all the pictures that had Haku's name on it.

"Stop! Stop it! STOP!" She screamed tears running down her face. She didn't care about not showing any weakness anymore. They were tearng up her prized possesion, a part of her, right before her very eyes.

The leader finished tearing up the last picture, the one Chihrio drew in class before the girl holding her dropped the crying brunette on the floor. The leader smirked and blew the pieces into Chihiro's face chukling happily as a few stuck to her face because of her tears.

"I warned you didn't I?" She said before pushing past Chihiro and storming out of the class. "Next time it'll be worse." All three left without another word. Chihiro stared blankly her eyes still wide just staring at the pieces of paper in front of her. Izumi walked over to her best friend and knealt beside her placing a hand on her shoulder. Chihiro jumped at the contact before frantically gathering every piece into her hands and burying her face into them. They were gone. They were completely gone. No physical harm, no ridicule, no torture could compare to the pain she was feeling right now.

Chihiro felt Izumi wrap her arms around her and she turned to bury her face into her best friends shoulder. She lost Haku, she lost her dignity and more importantly the most treasured thing in her pathetic teenage life. What more had she to lose? What more could they possibly do to her? Haku stood in the doorway staring blankly at the scene. He knew those girls were still close so he couldn't go in and comfort Chihiro like he wanted to. He was _going _to do something about this. And those girls who did this were going to be in _BIG _trouble.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**_(How boys torture)_**

Haku stood still as a statue as the teacher called up another student for the fitness test. He was glad his last name started with a N because the teacher was still on the C's now. He crossed his arms and tapped his foot trying to think of a plan to get revenge on those girls.

"Hey did you hear the rumors?" Haku turned towards two guys who were 'whispering' beside him.

"Yeah I but I couldn't get the details." The other boy whispered. Haku's interest peaked but held his stone cold face.

"A girl was passing by and saw the whole thing. Said a bunch of girls were picking on Ogino for being with the new kid. Kept threatening her and tore something out a book up blowing it in her face and leaving her on the ground. I guess it was too much cause she in the hospital now."

"Erzuka!" The teacher called yelled for the next person.

Haku narrowed his eyes. So they finally got one rumor right. But what was this about being in a hospital? As far as he knew Chihiro didn't have any physical injuries.

"She's in a hospital?"

"Flim!"

"Yeah. She's cracked. They couldn't put her in a nut house because her parents wouldn't let them."

"Haiyami!"

Haku's eyes widened a little. How come he didn't hear anything about this now? He noticed Chihiro wasn't in class for two days but he just thought she stayed home.

"I heard that Yanaka girl is skipping school to stay with her."

"Iyashi!"

"Really?"

"Kiko!"

"Yeah and the three girls that attacked her always stand right outside the door after school to drive off any boys that come to visit."

Haku felt his blood boil. So they were still torturing her even though she was in the hospital. Well since they liked the hospital so much he would be more than happy to make sure they stayed there...permantly.

"Maybe we should go this afternoon."

"Mai!"

"Yeah. I hear that sometimes there's a crowd outside the door."

"Nigihayami!"

"I can understand. That Ogino is pretty cute."

"Nigihayami!"

Haku shot glares at the two boys as the teacher called his name over and over. He finally turned his heel and went to take his test. He would deal with these people later.

OoOo oOoOo oOoO

Chihiro sat up in her hospital staring blankly at the pieces of torn up paper in her hands. Izumi sat in the corner reading her latest book. Chihiro was glad her best friend was here. Not just because she made sure Chihiro was comfortable, or that she was there when Chihiro had one of her break downs, but because she made sure that when school was out, those three girls couldn't get inside her room. She was scared out of her mind now literally. Not that she showed it though. Now all she did all day was stare at the pieces of what was her heart in her hands. Izumi tried to get her to eat but it deemed impossible for the moment. Afterwards she forcefully shoved it all down Chihiro's throat.

Suddenly an argument was heard and she knew those girls were outside trying to get some visitors away. Usually they gave up and tried again but these seemed persistant. They demanded to come in and girls demanded they leave. Chihiro didn't know why they went through such lengths just to keep her away from boys. Jealousy could cause people to do crazy things. Even put a teenager into a hospital after physically and emotinally scarring her for life.

Meanwhile outside the door the two boys from gym were arguing with the three girls in front of the door.

"Let us in to see her now or we'll report this to the principle!"

"You and what army?!" The leader challenged. The boy smirked.

"I know tons of guys who are madly in love with the girl behind that door but you wouldn't let them in. I can get them all and what could would three girls be against us guys."

The leader glared.

"You wouldn't dare." She growled leaning closer to his face. The boy smirked.

"Try me." He replied. The leader stood face to face before turning away stubbornly.

"Fine but you all have a time limit." She said before getting pushed out of the way.

"Shut it! I'm taking as long as I want." He said as a hord of boys filed in after him. Izumi shot up from her seat and went into protection mode keeping the boys back and placing their presents on a near by table.

Chihiro scanned the group a hint of sadness in her eyes. None of these boys were who she really wanted to see right now. But she knew he wouldn't come. And if he did, she knew the girl definately wouldn't let him in. Suddenly she felt sick at having all these boys trying to comfort her, promising revenge, confessing their undying love, and blaming 'the new kid' for everything. Izumi could sense her uneasiness and quicky got everyone out. Chihiro glanced at all the present on the table and held tighter to the pieces in her hand. All this kindness just made her sick. All she wanted to do was see Haku. Unfortunately everyone else knew this and right outside her door, a plan was hatched to keep their enemy and love away from 'the new kid.'

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

So how is it? Poor Chihiro. It seems after waiting for Haku all those years the only thing he brought was trouble. Well it's not all over it. Don't worry, Chihiro will be revenged and they will back off eventually. But bigger troubles are up ahead. I'm not giving anything away! R&R plz!!

Next Chapter: Haku finally decides to visit Chihiro after school but what is he going to do with new guards with the same goal: to keep him away? And will Izumi let him inside Chihiro heart or will she push him away to protect her friend?


	5. PLEASE READ! VERY IMPORTANT!

**Authors Note:**

**Okay! I am not the author of this story! I am the authors friend who does the Naruto stories. She told me to tell you all this because she didn't want you to think she ditched you. She has a really really bad stomach virus that she got from eating at my uncles store so she won't be updating her story until she gets better. I am so sorry for this inconvience because it's partially my fault for making her eat there. She really wanted burger king. Anyway once again I am sorry she will be better in about a few weeks a month tops. Please don't form and angry mob and kill me please!**

**RitsukaLover42**

**P.S- To make up for everything IM GOING TO LET HER USE THE COMPUTER UNTIL SHE FINISHES HER STORY. She told me to write it but I know you guys wouldn't like it since I have no idea about Spirited away. I've never seen the movie. Anyway...yeah...I'm just gonna go now! Ja ne!**


	6. The Revolution

A/N: Hi Hi! I feel so much better now. Thank you everyone for being so patient. My friend said I can have the computer as long as I want whenever I want. Ain't she nice?! Having that stomach virus really left me a bunch of time to think about the next chapter so I hope it's as good as I want it to be. Oh and thank you everyone for wishing me to get well. I didn't know you all cared...sniff sniff Now time for my awaited catch phrase everyone loves (I know it's been killer not being able to read this) Onward my trusty steed to CHAPTER 5!!

Disclaimer: I do not own Spirited away nor any of its characters. I just own my annoying OC's...except Izumi she's awesome.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

There was always one thing that irritated Haku and that...was time. Seconds seemed like minutes, minutes seemed like hours, hourse seemed like days and when he dared to look at the clock it would always disappoint him by being a inch away from where it was ten minutes ago. It was barely even lunch time and Haku felt he would lose his sanity. Two hours felt like two days in the Spirit would. Now he understood the torture Chihiro went through.

Haku sighed at the thought of the brunette. It had been days since the incident in the classroom and she still wasn't back at school. Haku didn't understand why _he_ was still _in _this school. He only came here because he knew Chihiro would be here but now...there was no purpose in being here. And so far things hadn't been going to well without Chihiro anyway. Except for the fact that since he doesn't really know too much about the human world, he was currently failing every subject except P.E without Chihiro here to help him. Not only that he had been getting nothing but hateful and jealous looks everyday and girls wouldn't get away from him. It was like they all wanted to slowly gnaw him from the inside out.

But the main thing that Haku reall hated at the moment, that he despised with all his heart, that he just wanted to hide away from for the rest of his life...was himself. The dragon hated himself for letting this sort of thing happened. He should have realized this would happen sooner and been there for Chihiro. He should have stood up for her instead of watching in the doorway waiting for a miracle to happen. He should have been there to comfort her when she needed him the most. But instead he stood back and waited and watched everything happen before his eyes. Now Chihiro was hurt and it was all his fault.

Haku knew beating himself up over it wouldn't solve anything but he didn't know what else to do. After everything that happened he doubted Chihiro wanted to see him ever again. And thinking thoughts like that made him beat himself up even more. Physically and mentally.

The bell rung signaling the end of class and Haku made his way towards his gym locker. He couldn't just sit back and watch things anymore. He wasn't going to let these gym jerks get near Chihiro anymore. He wasn't going to let those girls torture her anymore. What he was going to do was see Chihiro and fix all this mess right after school. And_ no one _was going to stop him.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"It's actually pretty good when you think about it."

Izumi grabbed a orange jello cup from Chihiro's food plate. During the few days in the hospital Chihiro had finally seemed to get over the shock of her losing her most prized possesion and the love of her life. She started to talk again, eat again, and even laugh again if only a little. The little pieces were still by her side 24/7 and it was still painful going to sleep but sitting her playing cards with Izumi and watching reality shows on the hospital tv always helped her get through the day. Izumi took a bite out of the jello and grimaced before swallowing.

"It tates like throw up." Chihiro laughed softly and took a bite out of her read jello cup.

"That's just the after taste. You have to focus on the before taste and try to chew up in your mouth really good so you won't have to taste the rest of the jello." Izumi looked down at her cup and gave her best friend's advice a try. Her eyes widened and she took another bite doing the same thing.

"...You're right. Now that I think about it it does taste kind of good." Chihro smiled and finished her cup. The days in the hospital had been oing fine now but Chihiro silently wished to go home. She just wanted to home and see her parents. Go home and eat real food. Go home and lock herself in her safe room. Go home and pretend nothing ever happened. But there were two things that kept her from going home. Her fear of going home and coming right back, and the three girls outside her door who never seem to have a home to go to. Ever since Chihiro had been in this hospital those girls had never left that door after school. They would even skip their last class of the day just to get here early sometimes. The always drove away other students but acted as if they were protecting her from creeps when the nurses came by. The only thing thhat kept them from coming inside was Izumi.

Chihiro knew they didn't want to admit it but those girls were terrified of Izumi. Buyt who wouldn't be? The mint haired teen took on a group of boys that were harrassing Chihiro one time and left the fight without a scratch on her.Ever since then she had been a legend and a terror. Chihiro was grateful to have such a loyal and trustworthy friend who was so protective of her. It was like she had her own bodyguard who liked to comeover for sleepovers from time to time.

An argument brought Chihiro out of her daydream and she sighed looking towards her room door. Now doubt it was those three girls arguing with some boys. They seemed to be getting louder and louder as the days went by and visits became more frequent as a matter of fact. And even though it sounded pretty ridiculous Chihiro felt like some of those boys actually stayed in front of her door for a long time too.

Shaking the thoughts out of her head Chihiro placed her food tray on the table by her bed and pulled the covers on top of her head.

"Izumi, I'm going to take a nap." She said as Izumi pressed the nurse button so they could clean up her mess.

"Understood." The mint haired ten replied waiting for her friend to fall into a deep sleep. After she heard Chihiro's breath grow steady Izumi quietly made her way towards the door and opened it revealing two boys and the leader of the three girls. All turned and looked towards her before gulping audibly and moving a little to the side so she could step out. Izumi closed the door behind her and walked slowly towards the front desk. The three looked at her as she stopped in her footsteps and turned towards them.

"This hospital food is nothing but crap on a plate. I'm going to get real food for me and Chihiro. If anyone of you step even one toe into the room, you'll be losing it along with your leg." She threatened giving them a full blown glare. There was an icy silence before Izumi turned around and headed for the front door.

"Don't think I won't find out. I will and when I do, you'll regret it." The two boys looked nervously at the door before stepping a little ways away from it and taking their guarding stance. The leader glanced at the front doorsd where the mint haired teen had once been before turning back to the boys in front of her.

"I don't care what that girls says but this is an order from me. Do not and I mean absolutely do not go into that room if you want to live." Both boys nodded ferociously. Even though they saw her walk out the door...it still felt like the girls was watching them...somewhere...somehow...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Haku glared viciously at the woman sitting before him popping her gum and typing on the computer. It had been over ten minutes since he asked for Chihiro's room number and still had yet to get an answer. The woman finally stopped and looked at him before cringing under his look and smiling nervously.

"Oh I'm sorry. I forgot you were there. Now who are you looking for?" She asked taking out a big notebook and a pen. Haku closed his eyes and regained his composure.

"Ogino Chihiro." He replied calmly. The woman mumbled quietly under her breath as she flipped through her book. A small 'aha' was made and she smiled up at the young dragon as if wanting a pat on the head or a treat for her discovery.

"Ogino Chihiro. Room 413." Haku turned away after breathing a quick thanks and headed towards the elevator. After a couple of minutes, the young dragon found his way walking down a long corridor. Noting the numbers on the door he wondered if he came the wrong way until he spotted a couple of kids talking down the hallway. Haku narrowed his eyes as he calmly made his way towards them. One of the boys turned his way and quickly jolted a girl who was sleeping a little ways away. The girl jolted up and looked angry before realizing Haku was coming. She quickly stood up and fixed her clothes before standing in front of the doorway when Haku finally made his way their.

"Excuse me but I need to get inside this room." He said looking at the dorr's frame that read 413. The girl flashed him a fake smile that looked less sweet and more like a fake barbie about to kill Ken with a pink kitchen knife.

"I'm sorry but no one is allowed into that room but the doctor and the nurses. But you could always try back later. They might change their minds. Why don't you come with and I'll show you around the rest of the hospital." She said flirtatously. Haku glared which brought a flinch and a nervous smile.

"I don't think you heard me. I said I need to get in this room." Suddenly the two guys came beside him glaring and stepping even more into his way.

"Hey move it bud!" One screamed.

"The girl said you can't go in so you can't go in."

Haku closed his eyes and took a deep breath trying to gather his patience which was really weighing thin. After a few moment he finally opened his eyes and stared at the three idiots in front of him.

"I'm going to say this one more time and one more time only. I. Need. To. Get. Inside. This. Room." All three teens looked nervously wondering what they should do before the girl giggled cutely and opened the door.

"O-Okay but only for a few minutes. We could get in trouble if the doctor finds you in here." Haku brushed past them not even saying a word before closing the door almost on the girls fingers. The brunette locked it so they wouldn't peep and made his way towards the hospital bed. Silently he sat down and stared down at Chihiro who was sleeping peacefully. She didn't look like anything was wrong with her. Seeing her like this actually reminded him of the first night she stayed at the bathhouse. How he had snuck into the room and quietly told her to meet him in the gardens that carried her parents. It was hard to believe that was such a long time ago. It was times like these he wished he could just go back to those days.

Haku's eyes widened when Chihiro shifted over to her other side so that she was facing him before he softly moved a stray strand of hair away from her face. It wasn't the best times but Haku was extremely glad he was finally back here with her. Even though they were going through a very tough situation, he would rather go through it with her than without her.

The slamming of a door brought Haku out of his thoughts yet the young dragon didn't move when he heard the soft sound of footsteps, or when he felt the hand on his shoulder, or when his body was flung into the near-by couch. The three guards stood in awe as Izumi stood by Chihiro's bed her away falling towards her side. The mint haired teen flashed a muderous glare towards the three who quickly scrambled out of the way and closed the door getting the picture.

Haku slowly stood up and calmly brushed himself off before staring at the young girl in front of him. Izumi turned around her glare still evident on her face and her hands placed on her hips.

"I don't think you heard me when I said this, but I forewarned that if anyone put one toe in this room, they'd be losing it. I don't see you as an exception but I'll let you pass this one time. What are you doing here?" She asked monotonously. Haku closed his eyes before sitting calmly on the couch he was thrown into.

"I came here to see Chihiro. To apologize and to make things right. I-" A smacking sound interupted Haku and a coppery taste filled his mouth. Izumi placed her hand back by her side and glared at the brunette who was cupping his slightly bruised cheek.

"How dare you. Do you think after everything you put Chihiro through. After everything she's endured for you. That I would just simply let you back into her heart just so you can break it again? Are you that stupid?" Haku glared at the mint haired teen angrily.

"I understand how you feel but I-" Another smack inturpted him as Izumi gripped her hands to her sides as if trying not to hit him again.

"No you don't understand! You don't understand because you're not going through this. You just sit back and watch Chihiro get beat down and broken until you feel like it's the right time to jump in and make everything better. Like your prescence is enough to make this whole thing just disappear. Well it's not. To tell you the truth, you just made everything worse. You came here after four whole years, get Chihiro to fall in love with you, make her go through horrible torture, then try to patch everything together like it never happened like you're some kind of hero. But you're not a hero. You're a coward! You're nothing but a coward and I will never NEVER let you get near Chihiro again!!" The young teen screamed raising her fists as if to strike the boy in front of her again. Suddenly a hand latched on to hers and she turned around to she Chihiro staring pleadingly at her with tears brimming in her eyes. Izumi let her hand fall limply to her side before smiling and letting out a small laugh.

"I guess I used all my emotion cards up eh? She said turning towards Chihiro. The mint haired girl placed her hands on her best friends shoulder and gave her a light shove towards the couch.

"I was just jokin' around. What kind of friend would I be if I denied Chihiro her only means of happiness?" Suddenly her face fell into her bored look with a hint of amusement and her voice grew back into it's monotone.

"I'll be outside if you need me taking care of those 'bodyguards'." Haku watched the young teen leae before turning towards Chihiro who took a seat next to him on the couch.

"That's a...nice friend you have there..." Chihiro laughed softly before looking towards the door where she could hear her best friends beating up the guys from outside.

"She just had a...special way of getting her point across." She replied turning towards her love. "I don't think it'll happen again though. It musnt have taken her a lot of energy to show all that emotion." Haku smiled as the brunette laughed again at her best friends antics. It was a nice momen between the two of them before Chihiro sighed heavily.

"I know Izumi can be over proctective sometimes and say irrational things but, there was something about her speech that was actually true. It wasn't what she was saying about you, it was the concept of what she was talking about. I know even after these whole four years waiting for you I would have rather went through all of this just to be with you again but...the fact that you had to stand back and watch this happen in order to get closer to me scares me a lot." Haku's eyes widened as he pulled the now crying teen into a soft hug stroking her hair gently.

"Even though I went through a lot of pain not physically but mentally also, I can still only imagine how you must have felt watching me on the sidelines and being powerless. Like that time in the spirit world when you were hurt by Zeniba's minions. I thought I'd only have to sit and watch you suffer but I didn't. I did something because I knew I could. But you couldn't... I konw you couldn't...because you didn't want me to get hurt." Haku closed his eyes and rested his head on top of hers.

"It was painful to watch you suffer like you did, but it wasn't that I couldn't do anything, it was I _wouldn't _do anything. I wanted everything to calm down so when I did do something it wouldn't make matters worse for you. Your friend is right, I am a coward. But what matters now is that I won't sit back and watch this happen to you anymore." Chihiro looked up with confusion in her eyes before Haku wiped away some stray tears.

"I'm here now and I will do something. We're getting out of this hospital...and out of this mess."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Wooooooooooooooooo!! It took me days to do this chapter so please enjoy it!! I kept getting distracted by One Piece. That is an actual good anime in japanese. I've only seen it when it used to come on on Tonami but now I like watchin it in Jap. Luffy if so cute it's hard to resist him. Lol anyway. I glad to be back people and I don't know how many chapters this story is gonna have but It's not ending any time soon!! Now you now what to do. Put you hand on that mouse and review review review!!

Next Chapter: Haku, Izumi, and Chihiro finally get out of their horrible situation and as an apology Haku wants he and Chihiro to go on a date around the town. Will their date be a success? Or will a couple of over protective freaks ruin it? And what's up with that creepy shadow following them around?!


	7. The Fantabulous Date

A/N: Ello mates!! Sorry to keep you waiting. You know school starts monday and well, gotta hurry through some last minute summer assignments. I am such a procrsastinator(sp?). It'll hurt me later on in life. But anyway so here is the long awaited date. It's pretty sweet but you know can't be a chapter without drama while I'm around. Don't worry it's not much of it though. We all just got through some emotional trauma from my earlier chapters I'm gonna make this one sweet and innocent and full of love! -cough cough- Yes.. right then onward my trusty steed to CHAPTER 6!!

Disclaimer: I don't own Spirited Away...I barely own my own brain since I keep forgetting this stupid disclaimer...I'm gonna get sued -.-;

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Fantabulous.

Even though it wasn't a word, it was the only thing that ran through Chihiro's mind right now. This word that happened to be a mixture between fantastic and fabulous, described everything the brunette was feeling right now. It described her whole day, her whole week, her dreams, her breakfast, her irritatingly long walk to school, everything she did! Why was such a non-existed word describing such ordinary things? Because when she did those things, they always somehow involved Haku.

Every since that cuddly moment they had in the hospital two weeks ago there has been no drama in Chihiro's life...well no _major_ drama at least. After that cuddly little moment Izumi had come back into the room bringing the real food she had bought for Chihiro. But once again the mint-haired suprised all of them when she pulled out Haku's share too. Like she somehow knew the young dragon was coming. They never really figured that out.

When they finished eating though (which was difficulty in itself since Haku knew nothing about fast food considering what he ate in the spirit world) Haku finally decided to confront Chihiro's 'bodyguards' at the door. It didn't take long for the young brunette to hear strange sounds, footsteps running away and screams that consisted of "You little psychopathic monster! This isn't the last of us! You'll get what's coming to you! I swear it!"

And so all was well...eventually. The girls stopped teasing Chihiro and beating her up. A few of them actually saw past their hatred for her and wanted to be her friend. A couple just kissed up to her to get closer to Haku. Surprisingly there was one girl who just tagged along because she wanted to be closer to Izumi. It was...kind of sweet atually...in a weirdly creepy sort of sense.

But now Chihiro was putting all of that aside to focus on today because today was a special day. Even though things had settled down, Haku still wouldn't let by gones be by gones and still felt extremely guilty for everything that happened. Not to mention Chihiro was used to all the attention and things he was giving her, so when the young dragon approached her and asked her out on a date around the town as his mega apology present, Chihiro was surprised the rest of her body wasn't dead since all her blood went straight to her face.

But since the rest of her body was in fact working she now had another dlilema to solve. Haku was coming to pick her up in an hour and she had nothing to wear! Yes so cliche she thought wasn't the fact of the matter. This was a date. A D-A-T-E! Usuallly she would throw on anything but this was supposed to be a romantic moment around the town with the guy she was desperately in love with. So throwing on some regular old t-shirt and some shorts was completely out of the question.

Suddenly Chihiro stopped throwing clothes from her closet onto her floor and literally smacked her forehead at her stupidity. How could she totally overlook _that _of all things. Even if it wasn't romantic it someone else's eyes, it was pure gold to her on a date with a certain dragon! Chihiro quickly glanced at the clock before throwing her things back into her closet. She had about fourty minutes till Haku came so she was in the clear to take a quick shower. With that thought in mind Chihiro quickly raced into the bathroom after setting her things she needed on the bed.

After about twenty minutes the door opened letting out a thick fog of steam which quickly faded away revealing Chihiro with her bathrobe in one hand and a towel in the other. Checking the clock once again Chihiro threw the things in her arms on her bed and quickly got dressed. Most of the time when girls went on dates they'd put on make up. This was not one of the times. Chihiro didn't like make. It made her face feel cakey and fake so all she put onwas some light lip gloss that reallyt didn't show unless the sun reflected off of it.

Next she slipped her hair out of her ponytail before pinng it back up again only with a different band. It had been a while since she had worn the purple holder her friends spun for her. It was the only connection she had to the spirit world at the time and she didn't want anything to happen to it. So she kept it in a small music box her mother had given her on her twelth birthday.

The clock read 5:45 and Chihiro squeaked befoe quickly rushing into the bathroom to brush her teeth and wash her face (she was mindful of the lip gloss). Then she ran downstairs to where Izumi was on the couch. The mint-haired teen made her self comfortable by eating all her food and watching her t.v. Even though Izumi didn't look like it, she could eat a whole fridge if she was hungry enough. Chihiro made sure she was stocked up on food whenever her best friend came over.

The sound of fottsteps coming down turned said teens head which she cocked to the side in confusion.

"You're wearing that on your date?" She asked making Chihiro nod nervously. To any guest that might have walked in would have thought Izumi was making a_ really _bored statement but Chihiro knew that she was asking a question. One of the many gifts she had accquired.

"I know it isn't much but it means a lot. I promise." She said walking into the kitchen to kiss her parents good-bye. She had to (reluctantly) tell her parents that a boy she met at school had asked her on a date. Her dad threw a fit but her mom calmly smiled and congragulated her. Chihiro was grateful her mom wasn't the kind of mom who went ballistic and smothered her child until she couldn't breathe then tried to dress her up like a doll but ended up making her look completely ridiculous. No..that was Izumi mom's job.

"Oh my! Chihiro? You're wearing that? Why, you haven't worn that in years! I'm surprised you can still fit it." Chihiro turned to see her mother walking into the house with bags in her hands. The brunette guessed she must have went shopping a little. Smiling she raced to stand in front of her mother.

"I know but it brings back so many memories. I guess I havent grown that much huh?" She said making her mother chuckle.

"Don't worry. I'm sure he'll love it." She replied kissing her daughter on the head. Chihiro blinked gratefully after her mom before blushing fuiously at her next statement.

"Oh but do try not to raise your arms too much. You haven't grown much but you have grown some." Izumi tried not to laugh when the door bell rang and Chihiro raced to answer it. She still had a couple of minutes till Haku came so she was a bit curious at who was at the door. When she opened it though she got the surprise of her life. There was a very cute, beaming little girl dressed in a lavender and cream girl scout dress with thousands of badges all over her. In her hand though was a very cold and upset Haku. Chihiro had to admit even though he was annoyed beyond belief at the moment he looked really good. He had on a outfit similar to what she saw him in on the first day of school except more...traditonal. His shirt looked between a regular dress shirt and a yukata. His pants were regular jeans but they seemed rip slighty like he had been going through a thorn bush. His sleeves were huge but stopped and his elbows and he had on his white and forest green sneakers.

Chihiro smiled and leaned down to be eye-level with the little girl who was obviously holding her boyfriend captive.

"Hi! What's your name?" She said sweetly. If possible the girls grin got wider and her grip on Haku's hand got tighter.

"My name is Arabell." Arabell...Arabell...Why did that name sound so familiar to Chihiro. Said brunette looked at Haku who was still looking as cold and upset as before.

"May I ask why you're holding him?" Arabell nodded.

"He was looking around like he was lost so I asked him what was wrong. If I helped him get where he was I would get a 'help- the-lost-pedestrian' bagde for my girl scouts team. But when I asked him he said he didn't need any help. I asked was he going anywhere and he said to Ogino Chihiro's house. Since I live down the street I offered to take him." The light bulb went off in Chihiro's head and she mentally smacked her forehead. This was one of the english twins that moved here a few years ago: Isabell and Arabell. They were really little when she last saw them so she couldn't remember them off the back.

"But he just told me he didn't need help but I needed that badge so I said I'd help him but he wouldn't let me. So I..." Arabell trailed off as if ashamed to say it. "So I kind of kicked him in the shin and took his hand before leading him here." Izumi couldn't hold back her laughter and Chihiro giggled a little. The thought of Haku getting kicked in the shin and kidnapped by a six year old was pretty funny. Chihiro stood up and took Haku's hand away from Arabell who regained her confidence after their laughter fit.

"Well thank you Arabell. I'll be sure to tell your scout master you helped us out." Arabell smiled and ran off. Chihiro waved after her before turning towards Haku who she saw was slowly getting over his painful experience.

"Well I guess we should go then huh?" Haku turned to answer her but found his breath caught in his throat. Chihiro smiled before bidding one last goodbye and racing off into the streets. Haku looked at her outfit in awe. She looked exactly like she did the first time he met her. Her white shirt that had the middle and her sleeves rimmed in green. Her pink short. Even her yellow shoes were the same. Everything was the same.Well except for the fact that she was dragging him through a large crowd, and not the other way around.

Soon Chihiro came to a stop and turned around to face him slightly out of breath. Haku looked up to see a large store that looked like it sold really old antiques.

"It looks really old but they sell the best kimonos. The easy kind you can wear over your clothes." The brunette said taking his hand and walking off. She was going to show him around the town since he had no clue about it. It wasn't a very big town but it wasn't that small either. It was a nice size and had a lot of stores as well as apartments. It was actually pretty nice for a first date. Not to mention the sun was setting and some of the city lights were coming on. Chihiro smiled. Even though she was dressed in a t-shirt and some shorts, this was the romantic date she expected.

But not only was it romantic but fun. After leaving the old antique that sold really good kimono store both teens decided to take a look downtown before it got too dark. There were lights, music, and some really generous couple bought them some drinks and left with a "You two stay together now. You are just so adorable!" which caused Chihiro to blush a little and Haku to let out a little smile. After that they went back to the main street and walked the stores. It was pretty fun just window shopping and looking at the merchandise but when Haku saw a special bracelet that matched her hairband he couldn't help but buy it for her. Chihiro could have sworn she would faint since once again all the blood left her body and moved to her face. In exchange for the bracelet, after a few more minutes of window shopping, Chihiro bought a low chain necklace that had a silver dragon engraved into it. Then they both went back to the old antique that sold really good kimono store and bought two kimonos to eat lunch in. Chihiro bought a lavender kimono with pink and white blossoms decorating the rim of the sleeves and the bottom. Haku thought she looked beautiful even though the color reminded him of the six year old evil kidnapper girl scout.

Haku himself bought a royal blue kimono with silver and violet lining and a large silver moon across the front. They silently made they're way to the park food in one hand and each other hands in the other. Chihiro lay her head on Haku's shoulder when finally sat down to eat. The moon was out and looked exactly like the front of Haku's kimono. Both teens just sat enjoying the moment, and both thinking what a fantabulous date it had been.

"Hey Haku..."

"Hm?" Chihiro sat up and smiled taking her love's into her own.

"Thank you, for everything. For coming to find me, for this date, for everything." She said resting her head back on his shoulder. Haku smiled and wrapped his arm around her.

"Thank you Chihiro, for finding my real name and setting me free, for saving my life, and for always being there for me." Chihiro smiled and snuggled closer both not even noticing the shaded figure watching them from the shadows as the watched the moon light up the sky. Neither did they notice it as they walked towards Chihiro's house hand in hand. Neither did they hear it let out a hiss of hate when Haku gave Chihiro a small goodbye kiss before walking away. Neither noticed anything, nor would they forget...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

A/N: Okay this is the long awaited date chapter and in my opinion it really really sucked but you know, you can boost my self esteem by reviewing. Um...I have no idea how to check my mail so if anyone would be kind enough to kind of tell me how I will give you some cookies or something because I sent out some pretty important stuff but I don't know how to check it so...yeah. Well that was the chappie and Chihiro and Haku kissed. Yay! They're gonna do that more often now but of course there's some drama coming up. I mean it is a drama fic...Okay so do your do click and review!!

Next Chapter: Back to school for Haku, Chihiro, and Izumi but what happens when they get a new student? And what is this kind infatuation with Chihiro? Does sh really want to be best of friends? Or does she have an alterier motive?


	8. URGENT NEWS! PLEASE READ!

**URGENTS NEWS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

Sorry folks but this fanfic has to come to a close.

I don't know when I will be able to gt back to it but it won't be anytime soon.

It's not like I'm stopping fanfiction completely. I'm just stopping this one story.

So please don't be angry and enjoy my other fanfictions if I wirte them.

And please enjoy my friend's as well.

**_Thank You and have a Happy Holiday!!!_**


	9. PLEASE READ! SOMETHING TO CLEAR IT ALL!

**URGENTS NEWS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

I think there has been some misunderstandings with the concept of this.

**I AM NOT DROPPING THE STORY BECAUSE I AM BORED WITH IT.**

It's just that after a while I just can't seem to come up with the rest and I think I've made my fans wait way too long for a chapter so I'm just going to stop it for now and when I am able to write a chapter I'll continue. I wanted everyone to know this though so they can move on until I get something going.

I hope this clears everything up for you guys! ^^

Thank You for commenting and sypporting my story. I love all my fans and I hope I will make you happy and get up a new chapter.


End file.
